


One More Time With Feeling

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring random moments in the life of Lily and the Marauders. Fun, fluffy, rainy day reading.





	1. Mine to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

* * *

_Your hands are mine to hold._

-The All American Rejects

 

Lily wrapped her hands around her mug of hot chocolate, smiling at the scene around her. It was snowing outside, but in the Gryffindor Common Room, six friends were huddled around the fire in a mess of blankets and pillows, laughing and telling stories.

 

She turned to look at James. One hand was holding his mug, and the other was in his mouth.

 

“I didn’t know you bit your fingernails, Potter,” Lily said in surprise.

 

James turned to look at her, then glanced down at his nails. “Er… yeah. I’ve done it since I was a little kid. You never noticed?”

 

Lily shook her head smiling.

 

“My mum’s always trying to get me to stop. She thinks it’s rather disgusting, actually!” James laughed. “But I just can’t seem to find something to occupy my hands.”

 

James, now mindful of Lily’s watchful eyes, placed his hands in his lap. They turned back to their friends and listened as Sirius told a particularly funny story about his younger brother, Regulus.

 

After a few moments, Lily saw James fidgeting out of the corner of her eye. She paused for a moment, then without taking her eyes from the group, she slipped one of his hands into his.

* * *


	2. Silly Games

  


“James Potter, you are _cheating_!”

 

“For the last bloody time, Lily, I am not cheating!”

 

Lily huffed indignantly, moving her knight. “You must be. I am not this horrible at chess. Your move.”

 

“Well, Lils, sometimes you’re not the best at everything,” James said gently, moving his queen. “Go.”

 

“And what the bleeding hell is that supposed to mean?” she asked through narrowed eyes. “Yours.”

 

James sighed, ruffling his impossible hair. “Nothing, love. I didn’t mean anything by it. Next.”

 

Lily made her next move, smiling triumphantly. “Yes! Checkmate! I _told_ you I’m bloody good at chess.”

 

James grinned, shaking his head. “Merlin, Lil! Where did that come from? I’ve been winning since the beginning of the match!”

 

“Slow and steady wins the race, love,” she said smugly, sitting back in her chair as James began to put away the chess set.

 

“James?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did you let me win?”

 

 


	3. Hint of Approval

“Aw, look Ev. It’s our little nook,” Sirius teased, as they walked past the spot where they got caught under the mistletoe during Fifth Year.  
  
Lily snorted. “Such a lovely memory!”  
  
Sirius pretended to be insulted. “Well, I’m rather fond of it!”  
  
Lily laughed and looped her arm through his. “I’m only joking, Paddy. It was a truly magic moment for both of us, I’m sure.”  
  
“That’s more like it,” Sirius said. “I look back on that kiss with so much pride.”  
  
Lily looked up at him quizzically. “It wasn’t _that_ great, Sirius.”  
  
He unhooked their arms and slung his arm over Lily’s shoulders. “What I mean, Evans, is that by kissing you that one snowy evening, I beat James in his race for you. How often can a bloke say he kissed his best friend’s girl before she was his best friend’s girl?”  
  
Lily laughed loudly. “It probably happens more often than you think, Padfoot.”  
  
“Maybe,” he said, scratching his chin with his free hand, “but Prongs didn’t kill me for it. So that must account for something.”  
  
Lily hummed in agreement and they loped down the corridor in a comfortable silence. Sirius looked down at the girl under his arm, her red hair flying behind them, a content smile on her freckly face, a diamond ring on her left ring finger.  
  
“I’m glad it was you, Ev,” Sirius said fondly.  
  
“Sorry?” she asked, looking up at him.  
  
“Of all the girls in the world my best friend could have been obsessed with, I’m really glad it was you.”  



	4. Let the Rain Fall

Sirius climbed through the portrait hole and found Remus standing at the window, his face pressed up against the glass.

“Oy Moony!” he called. “What’re you doing?”

Without moving, Remus answered, “The lovebirds are outside.”

Sirius crossed the room in 4 long strides. “What the bloody hell are they doing? It’s raining bollocks out there!”

“I know,” Remus said, snickering. “They’re _dancing_.”


End file.
